Fired
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: With the firing spree Vince has been on, Jericho worries he is next.


**A/N- I reread this twice, and still am not sure if it makes sense. I started this like a week ago, and finally finished it. This is my last one shot until I finish at least one of my other stories. I shouldn't say that, now a million ideas are going to demand to be written. Oh well. **

"Stop it."

"I mean, it's bound to happen right?"

"Stop asking me that." That was the fourth time in ten minutes Chris asked him, and Cody was sick of it.

"It's only a matter of time. Look at everyone else, I'm next." Instead of his usual strut, Jericho was pacing back and forth in the locker room nervously tonight.

"Chris, you're a top star. You're not going anywhere." Cody reminds him. What happened to the ego as big as Texas?

"Did you see that nine year old boy who is trying to compete with me?"

"Now what are you talking about?" Cody needed away from this man, for at least an hour.

"That assclown who stole my name, to claim fame in baseball." How could Cody not have known that? It was on the sports section on Yahoo all day, and Chris happened to find it while searching his name.

"But you're a wrester...not a baseball player."

"This assclown has no right using my name without my permission." Chris says. Cody was just glad he switched subjects.

"His first name is Jericho, not his last. Besides, your last name is Irvine." Cody points out.

"It's only a matter of time before I'm fired."

"Just because a boy is using your stage name in baseball doesn't mean you are getting fired."

"Cody, what the hell are you talking about?" Chris finally stopped pacing, and stopped to look at the young rookie.

"The boy. You were saying...what?" Now Cody was confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about Junior. I'm have a mega crisis, and you're talking nonsense." Mega crisis? Cody couldn't believe Jericho just said that.

"I'm sorry.."

"You dreaming about Ted again? Take it easy, you can touch him all you want in the ring tonight." Jericho informs him.

"I wasn't dreaming about Ted. You were the one talking about getting fired."

"Which is coming soon. You know it too, don't you? Vince already told you." Cody still didn't understand where all this was coming from, hopefully whatever it is, passes quickly.

"Vince didn't tell me anything. I haven't talked to him since you made me call him at three in the morning." Cody tells him. Vince wasn't really happy about that. After all the recent firings, Chris wanted to make sure he wasn't one of them, so he had Cody call. THAT'S IT. That's what Chris was talking about. The recent releases.

"I get it. You're still worried about being released." Cody suggests.

"No one releases the Ayatollah. I release them." Chris clarifies.

"So then what are you rambling about?"

"Vince is going to fire me." Does Cody not listen? Chris told him this a million times already.

"Why would Vince fire you? You have a top story going on with Shawn."

"That won't stop Vinnie Mac from firing me though."

"But you're a great wrestler, and fans love to hate you."

"Love to hate me? Junior, the fans just plain love me." Chris corrects Cody.

"Good, then you realize that. So why is Vince going to fire you?" Cody asks again.

"He fired the Highlanders. THE HIGHLANDERS. It's only natural that I am next."

"The Highlanders aren't even on the same scale as you Chris. You are fine."

"Everyone knows that once the Highlanders went, Chris Jericho is going to go next." Cody watches as Chris throws down a wrestling magazine, that featured Chris on the cover. Cody decided not to point it out.

"But you are so much better than they were. You have nothing to worry about."

"Cody, get over this school boy crush you have on me. This is not 'Cody appreciates Chris Jericho night'. This is a very serious matter."

"But I still don't understand why you are worried Vince is going to fire you." Chris was sick of this. How dumb was Cody?

"So did you hear that Punk isn't going to be here tonight?" Finally, Chris is changing the subject.

"No, why?" Cody asks, wondering why the World Heavyweight Champion wasn't going to be on Raw.

"He's in the hospital with a concussion. Some guy who is very deserving of the title, is way more popular and a much better wrestler, caused him to wreck. I guess the guy was yelling insults at Punk and he wasn't watching where he was going and ran off the road." Chris explains. Cody was silent for a few minutes before turning and looking at Chris.

"Vince is so going to fire you."


End file.
